A Strange Feeling
by dragonmage5
Summary: crossover with lord of the rings. Willow is sucked through a portal to middle earth where she gets straight to saving innocents but goes slightly wonky (pleez tell me i didnt just use that word)
1. bring the cookies

-Insert disclaimer type things here-

ok this was my very first attempt at a fic a while ago, I never got very far with it so I thought I would post it here and it would be really great if you could review and give me an opinion on whether I should continue it or not. 

Thank you all for reading it at all.

For anyone who notices (I doubt anyone will but just in case) I am Chalice of Flames so this is not plagiarism.

A Strange Feeling

Part 1

Willow glanced at the wall for the millionth time that night. _Nothing there Rosenburg, you're getting paranoid. Oops too late for that one, just stop checking the bloody wall._

She had been doing that a lot recently, swearing, it gave her an outlet for the frustrations which otherwise tended to overflow as dark magic, which was in no way a good thing. She had also been doing a lot of slaying recently, and training, not only did this give her emotions a way out, it also helped her focus, oh and she was fit and saving innocents was good too.

She was beginning to think she should leave to slay something now because the wall thing was really beginning to bug her.

At exactly 5am that morning she had woken up certain that she would be going somewhere, and equally certain that it had something to do with the wall opposite her bed. She was extremely confused at the last bit.

It was now 3am the next morning and she was getting pissed. The feeling was getting stronger and she had been sitting for the last hour in what she termed her 'survival jeans and coat'. There was nothing special about the actual clothes, the jeans were not really jeans, they were a light waterproof camouflage material, a bit baggy but comfy. She had 'borrowed' them from the initiative and they had never asked for them back. _You stole them hunny and you know it_. The coat was thigh length and black, fairly ordinary with no stories behind it at all.

The special feature that made them her survival clothes was that she had used magic to miniaturise items and stash them all over them. She had mini daggers, mini stakes (which were soooo cute), a mini crossbow with mini bolts, she even had a mini sword and a mini staff, all of which could be returned to their normal size in these than a second. Neat huh.

Not only that but she now carried her Book of Shadows, affectionately known as her Magic diary, and had done since it started to get a little dark and powerful. It had all the spells she had ever used and some of her thoughts as well and she kept it in a tiny magically sealed pocket on the inside of her coat.

Goddess she was so bored, for the last half hour she had kept herself busy by adding items to her coat, she now had a bag of cookies, four of blankets, her favourite crystals, about twenty bars of chocolate, several bags of gummy sweets and packs of chewing gum as well as two loaves of white bread. She had spent some of the afternoon making the cookies trying to pass the time productively and she had gone OTT on the chocolate since she was going somewhere and she thought she might have to make friends. She had also spent the last hour of boredom charming the blankets to show a different scene for each season, with moving animals and trees.

She had just sat on the edge of the bed completely stuck for something else to do when the wall began to shake. She would have been relieved if it hadn't been kind of scary. What looked like a vertical whirlpool formed on the wall and began to pull her towards it, she glimpsed a burning red eye on the other side and felt the evil intentions of the owner. She was preparing to fight the pull when she heard a faint scream from within it. 'I'm mad, it's the only explanation' that said she jumped into the swirling depths.

The eye guy tried to drag her to him but she used her magic to force her way towards the screaming. She pulled out of the pool and found herself dumped unceremoniously on her backside in a field. 

She felt dazed but snapped out of it when she saw the young girl that was screaming. A group of hideous demon like creatures where running towards her yelling and waving their weapons in the air. Willow instantly threw up a shield between the girl and the creatures, then on the spur of the moment decided to catch them. She held up her hands and spoke a short incantation while trying not to laugh at their faces when they ran headfirst into the shield. Another three shields sprang up, boxing the things in and Willow ran to the girl who was still screaming pitifully.

'Its ok little one, they can't hurt you now' she pulled the girl into a hug simultaneously sound proofing her shields to keep out the snarls and shouts.

'The orcs…they…eat me….need dad' the girl choked out her words haltingly as she began to calm down.

Willow took a cookie from her coat, restored its size and handed it to her, 'here eat this its nice I promise.'

The girl nibbled on the edge, testing it for Goddess knows what, and ate it down quickly before turning towards the sounds of two horses approaching from the opposite end of the field to her caged 'orcs?'

'What's your name hunny?' Willow asked in an attempt to distract the girl as she watched the new comers.

'Tayla.' The answer came in a whisper.

'Right Tayla, I'm Willow, just stay close to me and you'll be fine. Ok?'

Tayla nodded her head and clung to Willows leg as she stood up with one arm wrapped around the little girl who had had quite enough shocks for one day.

As they horsemen approached she got a good look at them, the first was a man with dark hair, ruggedly handsome with a sword gripped in his hand. The second horse carried two passengers a stunningly gorgeous man with long blonde hair, weird ears and a beautiful bow held lightly at his side. His passenger was a strange short man, very hairy, _hairy doesn't cover it,_ and he was wielding a nasty looking axe. _They look like a dangerous pick 'n' mix. And what the hell are they doing with swords and stuff, where on Earth am I?_

'My lady, how is it that you and your daughter are standing before a band of orcs who are simply standing silently watching you?' The question came from the dark haired man who sprang swiftly from his horse. She would have said he was graceful but after Hairy fell of his horse she watched the blonde and graceful didn't even cover his movements, he was altogether entrancing. _Not the time Will, plus you're gay remember, or maybe only bisexual, I don't know, he is hot though._

'Not one for introductions are you, firstly, this is not my daughter and secondly what right have you to demand answers from me?' she was mildly amused at the shock on his face, it was obvious that women didn't usually talk this way to him. His friends on the other hand merely looked amused.

She pulled her sword from within her coat changing it to normal size before she showed it, holding it in a fairly non threatening way by her side, careful to remember the child attached to her leg. Tayla's presence meant that any attack would have to be magical since she couldn't fight with her stuck to her leg, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't use every means to show she wasn't helpless. 

'Peace lady I'm sorry if I offended you, I am Strider, these are Legolas and Gimli, we will cause you no harm' 

Willow couldn't repress the small laugh that left her lips at that last bit and thought she would over look the fact that he lied about his name, for now.

'I am Willow. What was it you wanted to know Strider?' she was stalling trying to think how much to tell them. 

'The orcs, my lady' it was the blonde, Legolas who stepped forward, prompting her with a smile which almost made her melt. _Get it together Will, not a good time to swoon._

'Oh right. They are standing glaring because they are trapped in between shield walls and they are silent because their shouting was upsetting the poor girl, I mean they had just tried to eat her. Not exactly nice to make her listen to them. Plus they are rude kind of like you were and now I'm babbling which is never good, did you get all the info you wanted coz I'm taking this girl home. I suppose I have to decide what to do about those orc thingies first though. Any questions? No? Good. Oh and please don't call me lady, Willow is fine not that you, Strider gave me your real name' She ignored them to bend and offer Tayla another cookie from her coat.

.

Pleez Pleez review


	2. decision made

None of these characters are mine, and why do I even bother writing these things, everyone knows anyway. The way I see it is that fanfic is sort of free advertising, I mean if you read a fic you like but you have never seen the show you take time out to watch it, so how can anyone possibly sue us, they should be giving us money.

Sorry for the rant, I do that sometimes.

Part 2

As she knelt beside Tayla she quickly checked the men's aura's. The Strider guy was surrounded by an aura of confusion and curiosity, which she had, no doubt was completely due to her previous babble-fest. There was also an undercurrent of cool calculation, as though he was trying to find a way to use her, _that's a cheery thought, not to mention comforting._

Hairy-boy had a stunning simplicity to him, not that he was mentally deficient, he was just really genuine, _that has to be_ _a first for men and an example for them all_. At the moment he was laughing at Striders expression and his whole aura was lit up and laughing along with him.

Legolas was a shock though, he looked so young and yet his aura showed he was old beyond belief. _Oh shit, it'll be like kissing an ancient ancestor, a really amazingly gorgeous old guy._

Overall they radiated a sense of light, honour and purpose, honour could be a problem, he might not like to be with someone so much younger than him, _and since when were you gong to be with him? _She was pretty sure there was nothing to fear from them unless it had to do with her having coherent thoughts around Blondie.

'Tayla, will you stay here for a little while so I can take care of the nasty orcs. In fact, would you like to go and stand beside the men over there, they are really nice.' The girl nodded silently and began to walk towards the group.

'Wait a second.' Willow reached into her coat pocket withdrawing and enlarging a bar of chocolate and giving it to the now curious girl. 'Peel off the paper and eat what you find inside, it tastes really nice, promise.' Willow used this time to weave protection spells around the girl just in case the men where not as trustworthy as she gave them credit for.

'On you go then.' Tayla walked away, smiling broadly as she tasted the chocolate. She walked straight up to Strider and offered him some, the man hesitantly took the bar and nibbled on the edge. The look on his face almost had her doubled over laughing, he looked exactly like Xander did when he saw a good looking girl walk past, as though he didn't know whether to purr in contentment of steal the whole bar and swallow it in one go. 

While Tayla kept the crowds entertained with her new sweet, Will turned her back and casually wandered over to the trapped orcs. She tuned into their auras and confirmed what she had thought, they were fairly similar to vamps, all about the pain and brutality and they really did eat people.

She let down the soundproofing and the air immediately filled with angry threats and growls. She turned to see Tayla cowering against Hairy who looked ready for battle, if a little unsure what to do about the little girl.

Returning her focus to the creatures, she resurrected the soundproofing but this time a little behind her so that she could her the things but the others couldn't.

'Silence!' she backed up her command with a blast of magic which sent them flying into the far shield. After a little muttering there was quiet.

'Who is your leader?' it may have been phrased as a question but her tone made sure they took it as a demand.

There was some shuffling and one of their number separated from the group and came forward. He seemed no different from the others except he may have been slightly uglier if that was even possible. 

'What?' he snarled the word and glared at her in defiance.

Her dark side called for torture and punishment for his insolence but her more reasonable side won opting to find out what she could and dispose of them. Her reasonable side was having a hard time though, where ever it was that she had ended up the earth was humming with raw power just dying to find an outlet, _perhaps dying is not such a hot word to use just now_. If she gave in to the urge to torture him she knew that her black eyed veiny self would rear her extremely evil head, so she resisted the temptation.

'Why are you here?' she almost asked why they were after Tayla but DUH.

'We were sent.' _What ever you do_ _don't give out to much information. _This was going to take a while.

'By who and for what?' _See,_ _I can be just a short as you, _she mentally stuck her tongue out.

Silence answered her. She lashed out with her magic throwing him backwards.

'Answer me!' she commanded, her anger obvious as she stared at him with blackened eyes.

'Saruman, for hobbits, one of them has the ring.' Well that was a little more info; of course, she didn't have a clue what he was on about, but that could be dealt with later.

'Did you get hobbits?' 

'We caught two but we lost them when we were attacked.' Ok, she sure hadn't understood her question but it seemed he had so it was fine. And a loud Woohoo for the hobbits, she didn't know what they were but they got away so she was happy for them.

'Who attacked you?'

'The Riders of Rohan on the other side of the forest' _the who?_

'Why does your master want the ring?'

'It is powerful, he wishes to rule Middle Earth. I will not speak with you any more.' She supposed that she could make him but figured since he was only the evil muscle he probably didn't know much anyway. Again, the desire for the magic and the thrill of its destructive force was almost too much to resist.

__

I can't make this decision, in this state her reasoning would be far from logical, not to mention ethical.

She turned her attention back to the group, two of whom had been making their way slowly towards her, only to be held back by her rigid shields.

'Well you know more about them than I do, what do you want to do with them?' _Right on Wills, in the face of indecision pass on the responsibility._

She almost lost her composure and laughed at the looks on their faces, Strider was attempting to feign disinterest but instead his face was contorted so he just looked constipated. Legolas was staring at her with unconcealed interest, she felt him probing at the edge of her shields and she felt her face heat up at the feel of his touch.

She lowered the shields and stepped towards Strider trying in vain to ignore the physical closeness of Legolas as he withdrew his probing mind touch.

'Well?' her frustration at herself came out as irritation in her voice. Strider started visibly.

'Umm' 

'Well that's a startling show of intelligence, I bow to your wisdom.' _Bad Willow._ She didn't mean to be sharp but the magic was really beginning to get to her, _and it doesn't help that the damned hottie is makin it near impossible to think straight._

'Well we could…' as the pause lengthened she felt the magic build up within her showing her the joy of just letting go_. _It was intoxicating, pure joy, why was she fighting it?

'Forget it'. She flung the words at him with her disgust evident in her voice.

She opened herself to the magic, letting it build, feeling as though she had found her true place in the world. She was meant for this.

She dropped the shields around the creatures, _they are worthless, evil, they must be destroyed._

They began to rush towards her, she laughed, power filling her voice and turning her hair and eyes deepest black. Lightening danced over her skin and she raised her hands directing her entire focus to the things before her and let go. A beam of ebony light left her widening out to encompass the hoard, they screamed almost as one. She giggled knowing what it was they felt. She had tapped into a demon reality pulling a swarm of tiny winged fiends into this world, and they were clawing and biting at flesh causing an agony, which would only be stopped by death.

They took only a few minutes to die as she looked on in amusement. She brought shields around the now well fed little demons, ~ Thank you, my friends ~ she sent the thought towards them, hearing their returning thanks and promises of future help before returning them to their world.

She turned again to face Strider, who seemed unable to tear his eyes from the carnage behind her.

'Decision made'.

With a wave of her hand she turned the remaining orc flesh to dust, and then she heard it.

Laughter, it floated into her mind bringing the image of the burning eye. It looked straight at her.

~ Impressive, such cruelty and anger, you belong to me. Come to me, my daughter. ~

this was gonna be a completely happy fic, but even I'm not sure where this is going now. I'd really like opinions on whether this should get darker or lighter. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it.

__


End file.
